Tail of the Kats
by seantriana
Summary: Exhausted and beaten up Danny just wanted some time-out. And Clockwork knows just how Danny should take his well-earned rest. Now if only Danny could understand the language and keep his tail from getting stepped on.
1. 00 Prologue

**I don't own the series.**

* * *

**00 – Prologue - 00**

"It has come to my attention that you wanted to bring in a new player into my beloved world, dear Clockwork." A voice purred in behind the elderly time ghost, tip-toeing her fingers on his time staff.

Clockwork smiled, swiftly pulled away and bowed to his guest, "It's an honor, Lady of the East. Chamomile tea?" A golden tea set materialized in the air, the intricate carved teapot pouring sweet smelling liquid into a cup, which floated toward her.

She picked it up with her fingers, inhaling the aroma before taking a sip, "Charming as always." She purred, taking a seat in a conjured chair. "Can I meet this person of yours?"

"You will see him soon my dear."

She pouted, "Aww… but then little me won't know how he looks like before he came in."

"I assure you he won't look much different after."

She pulled her leg up, crisscrossing them to her side and leaned, doing her best sexy pose, "Well of course, because he will be cuter." Her eyes flicked to a lone thermos floating in the corner, "It's too bad for that one. At least he's single."

"That one won't be as tolerant as the one I'm lending to you. This one is young and eager to learn." His guest flicked an ear to him, interested, "And I'm sure the resident there would love his companion."

"Kittens?" Her eyed twinkled in delight, "Oh how I love them. Those little tykes are just adorable! You sure I can't see him now? I might not be able to recognize the little cutie if you're in charge of the transport."

"You will know my dear."

"Maybe I should hold onto this little vial of mine to make sure I can spot him." She pulled out a small transparent liquid vial from her breast hem, placing it by her cheek while winking towards the time ghost.

Clockwork placed his hand on his chin, his expression seemed like he was debating.

"Oh I was just kidding. Humans cannot survive in that world, that's why they need these to adapt." Clockwork gave a faint smile towards her, "Meanie…" She pouted, but her eyes still maintained the playfulness in them. She released the vial into the air and it floated towards the time ghost.

"Quite a shame, a world populated with cat-like creatures and humans were unable to live amongst them."

"It wasn't necessary. Maybe I'll amend it someday. I'm looking forward to the little one arrival."

"I'm leaving him in your care. Please do take care of him."

A pair of arm hugged the time ghost, unfazed with his habit of changing his age every few seconds, "Anything for you." She purred seductively, "I really can't see him?"

"Not yet my dear, but you will know when you do."

Her fingers brushed against the hood of the time ghost, their face a mere centimeters from each other, "But what if I don't?" she whined.

Clockwork gave a mysterious smile to her, "I'm the Master of Time, I know."

"Cryptic as ever." She pouted, "Very well, I trust your judgment." She kissed his cheek, swaying her hip and tail towards him as she walked into a mirror. "I'll see you again." She winked as she disappeared.

Clockwork just chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Goddeses."

* * *

The ghosts have been restless, provoking him for a fight left and right. He already ditched half of his classes for the day, successfully destroyed the gym, got a handful view of Sam in the girl's locker room, and got blasted with rotted pudding in the cafeteria. Add Dash that chased and stuffed him into the locker 3 times per day, all week long, and the result is one half-ghost named Danny Fenton/Phantom that was ready to drop dead… well, fully dead.

The stress was too much for the teens, so they decided to bait Danny's parents to helping them capture the ghosts.

The routine is simple, detect a ghost, grab one the ghost hunter's attention, and chase after the ghost while evading shots from them. In the beginning, Jack and Maddie kept shooting and confused to why the ghost child didn't even acknowledge them. After a few rounds, they understood that Phantom was provoking them while chasing after his target, daring them to catch it before he did.

Curious of Phantom peculiar behaviour, the two decided to follow Phantom whenever they can and tried their best to shoot, slime, punch, and document the fight that always happens after.

To the Fenton and Phantom, it was an unspoken truce and both sides were content with it. They even managed to capture the ghost in their Thermos! But they never could manage to capture the young spectre, and the thermos almost always disappears sooner or later. Except the Box Ghost, for some reason that the scientists couldn't understand why. Jack mused that maybe the ghost boy was tired of dodging boxes and decided that the Fenton would have a final decision with the annoying being.

Except that the Box Ghost had a knack of getting away. Every. Single. Time.

But even with the Fenton's helping out in the background, recovery is still a long way for the young halfa.

"Why can't they bother Vlad? Or Danni?" Danny grumbled.

Why indeed? It's because the ghosts know that Vlad method of disposing ghosts were brutal even to their standard, and Danni was never in a fixed spot to track. Danny on the other hand, defended his territory fiercely. And Danny Phantom's territory covered the whole of Amity Park. A huge territory guarded by an extremely young ghost intrigued them and they couldn't help wanting to seek out this legendary Phantom and test their skill against him. So far, only Vlad managed to get past the young Phantom.

"I need some kind of vacation…" Danny grumbled as he plopped face down on his bed, falling asleep right after his head landed on the mattress, not noticing that his head completely missed the pillow.

He didn't notice a clock hand materialized in the air, swiped a full 12 hour movement to carve ripple in the air and the Time Master stepped out.

Clockwork eyes softened as he saw the beaten up body of his charge, filled with cuts and bruises from his recent fight. They would be gone by the morning, but then Danny would come out even more exhausted, as more of his energy working overtime to heal his body.

The Time Ghost floated nearer and Danny shuddered as a slight mist of cold air ran through his body, alerting that a ghost is nearby, but he was too exhausted to notice.

Clockwork pulled out a small flask of transparent liquid out from his robe. With a small movement of his staff, Danny's body floated near to the Time Ghost.

"You will need them to blend in and cope with their environment." Clockwork told the unconscious teen. The small flask unscrewed its cap by itself and emptied its content into the young boy throat. Danny unconsciously gulped the liquid down, and his body twitched as they started their way into his system.

"Good Luck."

With a flash, the two disappeared.

* * *

**Updated the prologue on 14/5/2012. It had come to my attention that my original prologue lack finesse. So I added a few additional... points. I assure you, nothing changed in the original story plot. And you will see this mysterious character soon. She is very excited.**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE

**Hi all, this is not an update but I had a feeling I'm confusing all my readers with this story **  
**and decided to rewrite the whole thing.I already had the plot going but, yeah I was too abrupt in my writing.**

**It might take a while, (or not, I already started the rewriting) and it might be sudden because **  
**I will delete a few chapters and upload them all at the same time. I'll inform if there was a **  
**change or so.**

**Thank you for reading and stay tuned!**

- I need to go and revise my stories ~~


End file.
